


New Life Has Begun in Erebor

by KuroBakura



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Babies, Dwarf/Hobbit Relationship(s), Implied Mpreg, King Thorin, M/M, Married Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Protective Thorin, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin are the new kings of Erebor. So, far everything has been going well for Middle Earth. Also, Bilbo and Thorin are expecting a child. And when after when Bilbo gives birth to their child, things start to not only change in Erebor but in other places around them, too.Being first time parents, too, Bilbo and Thorin hope that everything is going to be okay.But...will everything actually be alright? And how different is their world truly changing around them?
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	New Life Has Begun in Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day that Bilbo gives birth, little things start to suddenly change. Though, things are a little slow on the first day.

It has been such a busy couple of days in the Lonely Mountain. Bilbo was in labor with him and his husband’s first child. Everyone has been a little tense and working hard to get everything for the arrival of the baby. Bilbo also has been in labor for the last day as well. Thorin has been in and out of the room, giving updates to the gang about what is going on and making sure that Bilbo one is okay and the labor is going smoothly. At the moment, Bilbo is about ready to bring the child into the world. Thorin was in front of his husband, trying to help Bilbo push the baby out. Bilbo was so nervous to that, though. Balin was also their to help Thorin out, too.

”But you’re a king, Thorin! You should not being doing things like this!” Bilbo said to him as he still was going through labor pains.

“You are my husband and this is our child. Family always comes first to me before royalty. And I am not going to move from here until the baby is out. That is a promise.” Thorn said back to Bilbo. Bilbo understood and felt a little better about that. Thorin finished getting everything ready before instructing Bilbo to start pushing. As Bilbo pushed, the nosies he made could be heard. Outside of the room, Fili and Kili were getting excited. Their cousin was about to be here. Ever since they heard Bilbo and their uncle Thorin make the announcement that Bilbo was pregnant, the two nephews have be so excited about the baby. Whether it was going to be a boy or a girl, Fili and Kili could not wait to meet them. Bilbo and Thorin were also excited and could not wait to meet their child, too.  
  


Everyone else were on their toes. And hoping that everything goes smoothly for Bilbo. His pregnancy was a bit difficult because of his height but otherwise, it was not as bad as Bilbo truly thought it would be. Except...being in labor was the most scariest thing for him at the moment. From start to finish, Bilbo pushed and pushed until the child and everything else was out. Balin held the baby in a blanket. Thorin looked at the baby and his eyes filled up with excitement. Bilbo was laying in the bed, sweating as he was also trying to catch his breath. Thorin could not contain his excitement at he did a little dance. He also helped Balin finish up before going up to Bilbo a smile on his face.

Balin walked over as he held the tiny baby in the blanket. The baby was crying but that was a good thing. Balin showed Bilbo the baby. 

“Meet your daughter.” Balin said to him as Bilbo looked at the baby. Bilbo smiled as tears filled up in his eyes. Bilbo held the little one in his arms and up against his chest as both him and Thorin looked at her. She calmed down when she was in her mother’s arms. She was so small. Even by dwarf and hobbit standards, she was small but healthy. Thorin suddenly ran out of the room to go tell the rest of the dwarves what is going on.

“MY DAUGHTER HAS ARRIVED!” Thorin exclaimed excitedly as he ran to go get Fili and Kili. Bilbo chuckled. He was glad to see how happy Thorin was to have a daughter. Deep down, Thorin did not care about what the baby’s gender. Thorin just was happy to finally have a family with the love of his life. Basin shook his head as he chuckled, too.

“Are you sure you are alright, laddy? I can take her if you are need me to.” Balin asked and suggested to him. Bulbs shook his head.   
  


“I am fine for now. Thank you, though. I am also just glad to see how happy Thorin is about her. I always thought that he wanted a boy but I guess, he is just happy, no matter what.” Bilbo replied to him. Balin nodded his head in agreement. A few minutes later, Thorin returned to the room. Bilbo did decide to let Balin take her so she can get cleaned up. He walked over to Bilbo, blushing across his cheeks.

“I hope I was not too loud. I just got so excited and I am so happy that I could not contain myself. Where is our daughter?” Thorin said to and asked his husband. Bilbo smiled.

“Do not worry, love. She did not cry or anything. I let Balin take her so she can get cleaned up and such. Also, I think I am going to get some rest as well.” Bilbo replied and explained to Thorin. Thorin nodded. He leaned down and gave Bilbo a kiss on the top of his head.

“You did truly wonderful, my dear. You get some rest. I will take of everything. Do not worry yourself. I love you.” Thorin said to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled back as he got comfortable in the bed.

“I love you, too. I will just wake up when I wake up. I am not going to be eating dinner or anything for the time being. I am too exhausted to do so.” Bilbo said back to Thorin. 

“Are you sure? I or send someone to wake you up to see if you want to eat. And if you don’t want to, you can go back to sleep.” Thorin asked and suggested to him. Bilbo thought about it for a few seconds before he responded.

“I guess that would be fine. Thank you.” Bilbo answered him. Thorin nodded.

“You're welcome, sweetheart.” Thorin spoke. A minute later, Thorin left the room to let Bilbo get some rest. As Bilbo drifted off to sleep, he kept thinking about Thorin and their daughter. Bilbo just hopes that he could be a good mother to their daughter. He knew that Thorin was going to be a great father to her. That Bilbo definitely knew for sure. 

**######**

Outside of the room and down towards the end of the hallway, Thorin was walking when Fili and Kili suddenly came towards him. Thorin stopped as Fili and Kili stopped in front of him.

“Can we see her, Uncle?! Can we please see the baby?!” Fili and Kili asked at the same time. Thorin let out a sigh.

“Not today, boys. The baby needs to get some rest and be cleaned up. So does Bilbo, too.” Thorin replied to them. Kili pouted.

“Awe! When can see her, though? I can not contain my excitement!” Kili asked a different question.

“Within the next couple of days, Kili. Bilbo and I need to see her for a little bit more as well. She doesn’t even have a name yet. But when the time is ready, I will let you both know.” Thorin answered him. Fili and Kili felt defeated. Especially, Kili. Thorin smiled at them.   
  


“Do not worry, boys. You will get to meet your cousin. I promise. I know you both are excited but there are things that need to be taken care of first before anyone does.” Thorin explained to the two of them. Fili and Kili nodded.

”We understand, Uncle.” Fili said to him. Kili and Fili turned around and headed down the hallway from where they came from and Thorin followed behind them. Thorin was still also thinking of a name for their daughter. Bilbo and Thorin wanted to wait to name their child until they knew what gender they were going to be. And since she is half-hobbit and half-dwarf, it was going to be a bit challenging to try to figure out a name for her. As Thorin was to the room that he shares with Bilbo for a little bit, grabbing a couple of things for Bilbo, Thorin noticed someone standing at the doorway into the room. It was Balin.

“Would you like to see her? She is all cleaned up and put in her cradle. And do not worry, she is safe and sound as well.” Balin asked and told him. Thorin nodded after finished gathering the things for Bilbo then walked over to Balin.

“Let me put these in the room with Bilbo then I would like to see her. Fili and Kili want to see her as well but I am not sure if it a good time for anyone besides the three of us to see her at the moment. I do not want to overwhelm her with so many people seeing her at once. Maybe in a couple of days when things have settled down.” Thorin replied and said to him. Balin nodded.

“I agree with you on that.” Balin said back to him. Thorin followed Balin back to the hallway where he just came from. Thorin made a quick and quiet stop into Bilbo’s room and then came back out to continue walking with Balin to see the baby. When they arrived to the room, Balin and Thorin quietly went into the room. towards one of the walls of the walls across from them was a cradle. Thorin quietly walked over to the cradle and peeked inside of it. Inside of the cradle was the little girl, who was fast asleep. Thorin could not help but smile as he looked at her. Balin walked over to her. He also could not help but look at Thorin as he was looking at his daughter.

“She definitely has Bilbo’s looks. And Bilbo’s ears, too. I wonder if she will grow hair on her feet and such like Bilbo, too. Not that it matters if she does or not but I am so curious about her.” Thorin spoke to Balin.

“I am curious, too but that is going to take time to find out.” Balin said back to him. That was true. They only can take being parents one day at a time. Especially since they are quite aged at the same time as well. Thorin has not even known her for even a day and Thorin loves her so much. He would take a blade for her and Bilbo if it comes down to it, too. No one will ever stand between him and his family. That also included Fili and a Kili, too. All of a sudden, the little girl opened up her eyes. Thorin because to panic as he started to think that he was a little too loud just now when speaking with Balin. All three pairs of their eyes met. Thorin did not make a sound or said a word.

She smiled at them and let out a giggle in the process, too. Thorin calmed down and smiled back at her. Balin chuckled.

“As I cleaned her up, she was giggling up a storm. She is one happy baby. That’s for sure.” Balin told him. 

“I am glad.” Thorin said back to Balin. All of a sudden, that smile went away as she started to suddenly cry. That is when Thorin truly started to panic. Balin lifted her up out of the cradle and into his arms. Her bottoms were not wet or anything.

“I think she is hungry.” Balin said to Thorin. Thorin did not want to wake up Bilbo but he had to. Thorin and Balin left the room to go the one where Bilbo was in. Thorin went inside first to wake up. Thorin stood at the bed. It took a minute to wake up as Bilbo heard the baby crying.

“Sorry to wake up, dear, but the baby is hungry.” Thorin explained to him for why Thorin had to wake him. Bilbo did not say a word and got comfortable on the bed as Balin brought the baby into the room. Bilbo undid the top of his robe and then Balin helped placed her in Bilbo’s arms. Thorin helped his husband try to get their daughter to latch on so she could eat. When she did, Thorin and Bilbo just looked at her with smiles on their faces as she ate. Balin stepped out of the room so the two of them could have their privacy while feeding her.

As suckled on Bilbo, he noticed the way Thorin was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Bilbo looked up at Thorin.

“Sorry that I am not going to be able to be too helpful with her much for the first few days.” Bilbo said to him. Thorin looked at him and smiled.

“I understand. Everything will be fine. You just take as much rest as you need. I got this.” Thorin told him. Thorin nodded. The two of them looked at her once again as she was still suckling on Bilbo. Bilbo suddenly had a thought pop up inside of his head.  
  


“What should we name her, by the way?” Bilbo suddenly spoke up.   
  


“I am not sure, actually. I have been thinking but I have not been able to come up with anything at the moment.” Thorin replied to him. Bilbo took several seconds before he spoke up again to his husband.

“How about something that has to do with nature?” Bilbo asked as a suggestion. Thorin thought about that for a couple of seconds.  
  


“I am okay with that. Do you have any names in mind?” Thorin replied and then asked a question of his own to Bilbo. Bilbo haves suggestions like Rose, Clover and Poppy but they did not stick well for Thorin. All of a sudden, Bilbo got another name idea in his head. If this did not work, he was fresh out of ideas.

“How about Briar?” Bilbo asked a suggestion this time. This idea of their daughter’s name stuck to Thorin.

“Briar, huh? I love that! I love that a lot actually. Briar Baggins-Oakenshield. Yes, I think that is perfect for her. Though, I would have loved any name for her but I really like Briar a lot.” Thorin asked and replied to him. Bilbo also loved the idea of naming her Briar as well. It was different than usual Hobbit and Dwarven names and slightly non-traditional. But yet, Bilbo and Thorin’s relationship and marriage are non-traditional, too. Bilbo nodded as he smiled at her.

“Hello, Briar. Welcome to the world. Daddy and I are so happy to finally meet you.” Bilbo said to her. She just kept sucking for a couple of more minutes until she stopped. Bilbo gently moved and placed her on and against his shoulder to burp her. When Briar burped, it was not exactly a loud burp but it was not a small one either. Thorin chuckled.

“Good girl. Definitely takes after my side of the family with that.” Thorin spoke as she laid in Bilbo’s arms once again. Bilbo looked at Thorin.

“Would you like to hold her?” Bilbo asked Thorin. Thorin was not going to say no to that. Thorin nodded. Bilbo gently placed Briar into Thorin’s arms. Briar just looked at her father. Her eyes were blue like water but her hair was the same color as Bilbo’s. The two of them just looked at each other. Bilbo watched all of what was going on right now between his husband and their daughter. Thorin started to giggle as he looked at Bilbo.

“She stuck her tongue out at me for a couple of seconds. Reminds me of Fili and Kili when they were younger. Actually...that reminds of Fili and Kili even as adults.” Thorin said to Bilbo. Bilbo nodded.

“I was just going to say the same thing.” Bilbo piped up. Thorin went back to looking at Briar, who now was asleep in his arms. Thorin couldn’t contain or hold back his tears of joy anymore as tears formed from his eyes and streamed down his cheeks.

“You are so precious, my sweet, little Briar. I will never, ever let anyone hurt you and I love you will all my heart. And so does mommy. You are very lucky. You have two cousins who are excited to met you and quite a few uncles waiting to meet you, too.” Thorin said sweetly to her. Briar just kept on sleeping. Thorin chuckled again.

“You probably don’t understand what I am saying but do not worry, I will always let you know how much I love you every chance I get.” Thorin added. Bilbo just looked at them with a smile on his face. Balin came back into the room with a feather pen and piece of scroll in his hand. It was her birth certificate. Thorin and Bilbo looked at him.

“Did you both figure out a name for your daughter yet?” Balin asked the two of them. Both of them nodded.

”Briar Baggins-Oakenshield.” Bilbo replied to Balin. Balin smiled and wrote the name down in the scroll. He then went over to Bilbo and Thorin for them to sign. Bilbo held Briar in his arms once again so Thorin could sign the certificate. When they both finished singing it, Balin went back out of the room to put the certificate in a safe place in the Lonely Mountain. Several minutes later, Balin returned and Thorin left the room with Briar while letting Bilbo get some rest nice again after feeding her. Later in the night, Thorin decided to sleep in the same room where Brair was in just in case something happens. Today has definitely been very busy but exciting at the same time.   
  


Thorin did wonder what else was going to happen next. At the moment, him and Bilbo were only going to take it one day at time. But at least..Briar was sleeping soundly. For now.


End file.
